Whereabouts (EAM)
Whereabouts 'is the eighth episode of the series, Ends All Means and the final episode in Season 1. Plot ''"Insanity is long.." Synopsis Christian and Jedediah look at each other. "Your religion?" Christian asks in confusion. Jedediah smiles at him, "Your community needs to be cleansed. They have been poisoned with the sins of this apocalypse-" Jedediah is cut off from talking as Christian interrupts him. "Okay... I don't think that's necessary. Listen, I don't need your religious bullshit right now, I'm already dealing with some heavy shit right now, so I don't need your insanity right now" Christian says in reassurance. This causes Jedediah to clinch his fist, Christian turns away to Joselyn, "Get them off-" he is stopped from talking as Jedediah starts shooting off his rile. The rifle goes off, managing to hit Joselyn's arm and shooting Sarah in the head, killing her. Joel looks at Sarah in shock, "No.. NO!" he says in anger, he pulls out a rifle and starts shooting at the Reborn cultists. The cultists take cover as everyone on the guarding post shoot at them. Brackett jumps out and attempts to kill them but fails and gets shot to death by guards. Patricia runs to Jedediah and taps his shoulder, "We need to go now!" she says. Jedediah sighs and calls out a whistle with his two fingers and runs off with his members following him. Christian runs to the other side of the guarding post and climbs up it's latter, he sees Joel mourning over Sarah's body. Vincent helps Joselyn out of the guarding post, both Vincent treats Joselyn's arm but Joselyn notices Vincent has a bite wound on his arm. She perks up a bit and looks at Vincent, "Uh... Vincent.." she says in shock. Vincent looks at his arm, "Oh.. this... I uh... I got this from fighting. It's just a scratch" he says without confident. "Right.," Joselyn says. Madeline and Jason walk to Joel. Joel is sobbing in silence while being over Sarah's body, "J-Joel. Listen, we need to bury her.." Madeline says in a stressed out and depressed voice. Joel doesn't respond and starts to cry out loud, Madeline helps Joel up as he sobs. Jason carries Sarah's body off the guarding post in sadness, both Madeline and Joel get down from the guarding post. Hector walks up to Christian and taps on his shoulder, "Should we burn or bury the bodies?" Hector asks Christian, "We burn them. We can't let the infection spread.. despite my dislike for cremation" he says in dissatisfaction. Christian gets up and walks to the cemetery, he picks up the shovel nearby. He starts digging a hole for Sarah. Once done, Jason walks to Christian and nods his head towards Joel, Christian hugs Joel as he sobs in tears, "I.. I made a grave for Sarah.." Christian says to Joel. Joel looks at Christian, "Thank you... I appreciate it. I do.." he says while tears are falling down his face, Jason lays Sarah's body in the grave, Christian takes the shovel and starts burying her. Once done, he makes a wooden tomb and carves her name on the front blank of the tomb. He puts the tomb above her grave and Joel walks to her grave. Christian stands with Joel for a while as Greenspun residents look on the graves and start walking away. Back at Christian's home, Christian doesn't have his eyepatch on and starts crying. Madeline walks to him and hugs him, "Oh God. This is my fault! I shouldn't have made him angry!" he says in despair and anger. Madeline looks at him, "Hey, hey... it's going to be okay. It's not your fault, it never was" she says in an attempt to comfort him. Christian looks at Madeline, "It doesn't matter, I've lost a close friend of mine... someone I cared about" he says in response. As he hugs Madeline in sadness, Madeline's radio starts turning on. "Hello? Hello?!" a child's voice starts speaking from the walkie. Madeline takes out her walkie, "Hello??" she says to the walkie, "Please! My name is Charlie! I need help. My sister and I are trapped. People are here are trapped and we need help!" she says in fear. Christian perks up and become shocked, "What's trapping you?" he asks. Charlie replies, "A Man! He's been harassing us for days and kidnapped other people from us! He keeps on saying how we need to be "cleanse" and he won't stop!" he explains. Christian clinches his fist in anger, "It's him. That's the psyche that killed my friend! WHERE IS HE?!" Christian says in anger but Charlie is cut off by gunshots in the distance. "DAMN IT!" Christian yells in anger, both Madeline and Christian runs outside, not before Christian takes his eyepatch. Vincent runs up Christian and Madeline as he sees them leave, "Wait! Where are you going?!" Vincent says. "We are going to save a group from that madman that killed Sarah," he says. Joel perks up and looks at Christian, Christian looks back at him, "Fuck" he says in response. Joel gets up and walks to Christian, "Take me with you. Please!" Joel says Christian decides to talk to Joel privately, "Listen to me. I'm not letting you get killed, I get why you want to come with us but... I don't it's a good time for you right now.." he says. Joel grabs Christian by his jacket and pulls him forward, "Please! I beg you!" Joel says in pain as he slowly stops clinching Christian's jacket. "Very well, then. Follow me" Christian says in response. Christian, Vincent, Madeline, and Joel start heading to the truck. Christian gets in the front seat, Madeline gets in the passenger seat and Jason and Joel get in the back seat. "Okay, how are we doing this? We are basically trying to pick up a whole entire group. How will this work?" Christian questions. Madeline goes to the glove apparent and pulls out a map, Christian, confused, looks at Madeline "How did you know there was a map?" he asks her. "Well, I may or may not put maps inside people's glove apparent's" she explains. Christian starts the truck, "Okay, then.." he says as he drives off. "So where do we go and what's the plan?" Christian asks. "The truck station. That's where the field trip buses are at!" Vincent says. "Well, where is it?" Christian asks him, Vincent points at the direction, "It's two miles straight. You can't miss it" Vincent says as Christian drives there. Hours later, they make it over to the bus stop. "Ok, here's the plan. We will go in and get those buses, only two. So once in, I and Madeline will at least try to take one of the buses after finding the fuel for them, understood?" he says as everyone in the truck nods in yes. Christian, Madeline, Vincent, and Joel take out there pistols and walk inside the building. The building is empty but has the dead bodies of engineers, Christian covers his nose, "Who the hell fucking massacred these people? And I doubt it was walkers.." Vincent says while covering his nose. They find the supply room of gasoline and fuel tanks. "Yes! We can use them! You and Vincent, get them set!" Christian says as Madeline and Christian run outside. Once outside, they are confronted by Jedediah's group, Jedediah stands in the middle, smiling, "Well, well, well! Nice to meet you again, buddy!" Jedediah says in a crazed voice. "YOU FUCKER!" Christian says as he tried running to Jedediah but he is pulled back by two members of Jedediah's group as Madeline is pulled by two members as well. "How? How did you know?!" Madeline says confusion. Jedediah starts laughing and then stops to look at Madeline, "Oh, Missy! How could you not know?" he says as John Kramer walks in view. "Kramer?!" Christian says in anger and confusion. "You didn't think I'd forgave you for killing one of my daughters, did you?" John says in a vengeful look. As John goes on to explain, "I wanted revenge on you, for killing my daughter. She was only following what I said, she did not deserve to die!" he goes on to explain. "Well, that's your fault then! You shouldn't have made her do those things and maybe I wouldn't have to shoot her!" he says but he is stopped as Patricia punches Christian down in the command of Jedediah. "I've been following you ever since. Watching you.. plotting and then I came across these people and they were a help!" John explains. Christian becomes filled with rage and pulls out his pistol and manages to shoot John in the head but is stopped by Patricia, who punches his temple with the butt of her rifle. Jedediah laughs like a psycho, "OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THAT! WORTHLESS OLD FUCK COULDN'T TAKE A BREAK!" he says in the most revolting way. Christian gets up on his knees, "What do you want? To kill me?" Christian asks, Jedediah looks at Christian, "No.. give me Madeline" Jedediah says as the two men tie her up and take her to the back of a U-Haul truck. "No! NO!" Christian says in fear, Jedediah turns to Christian, "You'll understand! You under-" Jedediah is cut short as Joel starts shooting, managing to shoot Christian's captures and him pulling out his gun. Vincent starts shooting as well, causing Jedediah to bang on the bus and run to the passenger seat of the bus. Patricia starts the truck and drives off. Christian starts running after the truck but the truck starts moving fast and manages to outrun Christian, Christian starts freaking out. "No! NO! WHY!!" Christian says while kicking the ground in anger. Christian starts hyperventilating and taking deep breaths. "We need help... We Need Help!" Christian yells out. "No Shit, Captain Obvious! We need to save her!" Joel says in a panic. Vincent looks at his wound and starts coughing, Vincent falls down onto the ground. Joel and Christian turn to Vincent, as he is on the group, coughing. Christian and Joel run up to Vincent, "Vincent! Are you okay?!" Joel asks, Christian and Joel help up Vincent, Christian looks at Vincent's arm. "Holy... Is that?" Christian says Vincent looks at Christian, "Yes... It's... It's a bite. I got it from Edward, it took me a stab with a nettle to kill him" Vincent explains. "Jesus... It's... It's alright... The reason why I wanted to come with you is that if I die, I want to die to help someone" Vincent explains. "Okay, listen. We need to find a way, a way to get her back!" Christian says, "So what do you propose?" Joel says in confusion. "I and Vincent will infiltrate Jedediah's base, and we'll save Madeline and destroy where they live, for Sarah" Christian says as he puts out his fist, Joel's fist bumps Christian, "For Sarah," Joel says. "Can we help?" a girl says behind Christian as he was talking. "Who are you?" Christian asks, "I'm Elise, I'm Charlie's adoptive sister, her biological one was one of those psychos" Elise explains. "We want to help you. I'm sick and tired of being in fear of Jedediah, I want him to die like everyone else and we've had a plan" Elise explains. Christian, stunned, looks at Elise, "What is your plan?" he asks Elise. ''(Back at The Reborn's Base) '' Madeline is knocked out in a cell, she wakes up and looks around. "What the..." she says in confusion, Patricia appears on the outside of the cell. Madeline runs up on the bars, "Where am I?!" Madeline asks, Patricia looks at Madeline in disgust. "You're at our place, you atheist peasant. But you're not going to be one for long, you're going to become one of us!" Patricia says in a malicious voice, Madeline looks at Patricia in a strange look, "What? Why? I don't want to be apart of your fucking religion!" she replies to Patrica that causes Patricia to attempt to grab Madeline from the bars but Madeline pushes back onto the group and crawls away. Patricia pulls her hand away, "Your lucky that I'm not allowed to kill you.. yet" she says to Madeline before walking away. ''(Hours Later, Outside of The Reborn's Base)' Elise, Joel, Vincent, Elise and other members of the Sundown huddle together, "Okay, this is my plan. We'll go in and start a firefight. Christian and Joel, you will help the other people in there cells and Madeline. Vincent, you will place to detonate the bombs, the boiler rooms, understood?" Elise says as everyone nods. Once everyone nods their heads, yes. Elise took out her rifle and cocks her rifle, "Alright! For Freedom! For Sarah!" Elise yells as everyone yells. The members start running upon the gates of The Reborn's base and start shooting, one of the members set off a pipe bomb that opens a hole in the gates causing Christian, Vincent, Joel, and everyone to start running in. Christian, Joel, and Vincent split apart from the Sundown and manage to go to the hallway, Christian and Joel turn to Vincent, "I guess this is a final goodbye, my friend" Vincent says to Christian. "It... I guess it is, goodbye friend" Christian replies, Christian and Joel hug Vincent one final last time before splitting apart, Joel and Christian going to the cells while Vincent goes to the boiler room. Christian and Joel head to the cell rooms and searches to Madeline while Joel attempts to free the prisoners but no use. Christian finds Madeline in her cell, "Madeline? Madel-" he is tackled by a member named Ingrid and attempts to kill Christian but she is shot in the back of the neck by Charlie, her sister. "Charlie?" Christian says as she helps him up. "Thanks" Christian says to Charlie, Charlie pulls out the keys, "Found them in the supply room" she explains. Christian unlocks Madeline's cell, both Madeline and Christian embrace by hugging and then gives the keys to Joel. After Joel, Madeline, Charlie, and Christian free all of them. All the prisoners start running to the exit, Christian, Joel, Madeline, and Charlie follow them. Vincent is at the boiler room and sets the bombs but he is attacked when Patricia punches Vincent down. "Not today... Not today!" Patricia says out of anger and starts beating Vincent mercilessly but she is stopped with Vincent manages to shoot her to death in the chest. Vincent gets up and pulls out a light switch. He takes one last deep breath before dropping them on the bombs, causing the string on them to go up in flames. "Jess... I'm coming home" Vincent says as the whole building burst into flames as Christian watch from a distance along with The Sundown watching as well. The flames cause the whole base to explode as Jedediah and his group run off into the night. "Goodbye, old friend.." Christian says in sadness. Deaths * Sarah Larson. * Brackett Williams. * John Kramer. * Ingrid Portland. * Patricia Williams. * Vincent Myers. Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Elise. * First appearance of Charlie Portland. * First appearance of The Sundown. * Last appearance of John Kramer. * Last appearance of Brackett Williams. * Last appearance of Sarah Larson. * Last appearance of Vincent Myers.